Unknown Dreams
by Sassyass7515
Summary: Natasha Romanov wanted to wash off the red on her ledger. The only way she was going to do that was to help Steve find Peggy. Peggy went missing shortly after Steve was frozen. When Steve thought that he saw here he goes nuts trying to find her. Their journey takes them to the small town of Mystic Falls where things are not what they seem. There was where Natasha meets Klaus.
1. Chapter 1- Natasha

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL OR VAMPIRE DAIRIES. I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOT. This is not going to follow anything really. Don't expect it to. A few things to know before you start this story. Damon and Elena will get together but they are not together yet. Stephen and Caroline are together. This takes place after the first Avengers. It is not going to follow anything. That means that Bucky was found and is an Avenger. Klaus is stilling pinning for Caroline. Also, Steve and Natasha had a relationship and still, someone has one. I think that is all. I hope you enjoy!**

"Are you sure you were not just seeing things? It does happen when you are a fossil." I asked moving a heavy box into the house.

"You know Romanov if you don't want to be here you can leave," Steve said growling at me.

"And who would be here to make sure that you don't break a hip?" I asked innocently.

He scuffed and took more boxes into the house. I chuckled a little before finishing helping him. Maybe this is the wrong place to be maybe it was not, We were only here because Steve was sure that he saw Peggy Carter, his first love. Maybe the only person that he ever loved. I don't know why I was helping. I thought that love was for children. I was trained not to love. When Steve asked me to come here and help him I almost said no. I was supposed to be on vacation. A well-deserved vacation. I had a whole bunch of vacation days from S.H.I.E.L.D that I needed to take, So instead of going to a sunny beach, I am here in the little town of Mystic Falls trying to see if could find someone who was probably 95.

"Hey. I am getting hungry. I am going to see what they have in town. Do a burger and fries sound good?" I asked him.

"That sounds good. Be careful." He said waving his hand.

"Remember trained assassin and spy," I said grabbing my leather jacket and putting it on. I grabbed my keys and wallet and left to go get food.

On my way to town, I checked out everything that this little town had to offer. Honestly, it seemed like a normal little town. Those towns were everyone knows everything about everyone. You can't do anything without someone knowing about it. We were going to have to be careful. Driving down the road I found this little place called Mystic Grill. It looked like that would be the place to go if you want a quick meal. I parked my car in one of the spots and went into the building. I grabbed my wallet and walked into the Grill. There were not too many people here. There was a woman in a police uniform arguing to a younger blonde. Must be her daughter. There was another group of teens in the corner and a few other people eating. I looked over to the bar to see two more men. The one had black hair and looked like he had very well tone muscles. The other one was a middle-age male with brown hair. They were at one end of the bar so I took the bar stole on the other side. I did not want to deal with anyone at the moment. I was only there to get food and go home. Moving was not a fun thing to do, it took a lot out of you. Even if you have a serum in your system. **(I am making Natasha have a serum in here. I know that is not what happens but this is Fanfiction) **

The waitress walked over and asked me what I wanted. I ordered two burgers and some fries. She asked me if I wanted a drink while I was waiting. I told her to get me a shot of Vodka. Hey, I am Russian I have to. She nodded and went to grab me that. When she came back I paid for the food and she walked away. I heard some movement to the side of me and I looked over to see the man with black hair coming towards me. I had the urge to roll my eyes. He was a handsome man. Chiseled jawline. Beautiful blue eyes but something about him just screamed danger. Good thing danger is my middle name. I took the shot that was sitting on the counter as he walked up.

"I have not seen you around here before. Just passing through and staying for a while?" he asked me.

"Just moved to town," I told him.

"Do you need a tour around the town? I would be happy to show you all the best spots." He said smirking. He stepped a little closer. "You could come back to my house."

I laughed. Straight up laughed at him. He looked at me with a shocked face. "I am sorry. I really am sorry but you must be crazy if you think I am going home with you." I laughed.

A man walked in with light brown hair and deep green and blue eyes walked in. He looked like he was in his late 20's but the way he carried himself made it seem like he was a lot older then what he was. He walked over to where the bar was. He gave a nod to the black-haired man and then went to sit on the stole behind him.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with me? I think you should." He said looking in my eyes. His pupils dilated while you said the last part.

"Are you okay? Your eyes are doing some weird things." I asked him turning around to grab one more shot before grabbing my food. "You should go get that checked out. It was nice to meet you. See you are around."

I heard the two men behind him start laughing. I just smirked as I turned around and walked out the door. I walked over to my car and got in. I set the food on the seat and started the car. I shivered. It felt like someone was following me. I shook my head. Maybe I am paranoid. I put my car in reverse to back out of my parking spot and then put my car in drive and started to drive back to where we were living.

When I got back home Steve had pretty much everything set up. I gave him a small smile before sitting at the table. He walked over and sat with me.

"How was the town?" He asked taking his burger and fries that I had set out.

"It is a small town. I have already been hit on by someone." I said taking a bite of my burger.

He laughed. "Only you would only be in town for not even an hour and get hit on."

"Hey, your talents are throwing around a shield. Mine is getting hit on and then beating the shit out of them if they lay a hand on me." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Hey. I am good at other things." He said throwing a frowning at me.

"Name something else you are good are." I challenged him. "Are you thinking about something dirty?" I asked him.

He blushed instantly. We dated for a while but decided that we were better off as friends than anything else. And let me tell you the things he could do with his tongue. God, I better stop thinking about that.

"What should we say that our cover is?" He asked me.

"It is up to you. I don't really care." I told him.

"How about we are friends who are living together? It will make a lot more since when everyone else comes here." He said.

"Sounds like a plan," I said taking another bite of my burger.

Once we were finished with our food. We finished setting up the house. It was almost fully decorated and we had all the furniture set up. It was almost midnight. We said goodnight and went to our rooms. I dragged myself to look in the boxes to find something to wear. My jeans were not going to be comfortable to sleep in. I found a pair of pajamas and changed. It was not too much longer than I was in bed and sleeping.

The next mourning I got woken up by movement around the house. I threw my blankets off me and walked downstairs.

"Rogers, could you be any louder?" I asked him. I was almost to him when I saw that three people were standing there.

"Sorry, Natasha. Klaus was helping me move something." He said blushing.

"It's okay. Sorry for yelling." I said giving him a little smile.

"These are our neighbors. Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah Mikaelson." He told him.

"It is nice to meet you," I said waving to them. Klaus was one of the men that were with the dark-haired man last night. You could tell that they were all related. They were all very good looking. Elijah had dark brown hair and brown hair. Rebekah, on the other hand, had blond hair and blue eyes. They might have looked young but when you looked in there eyes you could tell that they were older then what they looked.

I walked back to my room to shower and change. Once I brushed through my short hair I walked down the stairs. When I walked downstairs they were all sitting at the table laughing about something. I was happy that Steve made some friends even if they freaked me out a little. I felt like they were hiding something big.

"Natasha there you are," Steve said get up from his spot and walking over to me. He kissed my cheek.

I gave him a small smile and went and sat with them at the table. Once at the table, we talked about everything. Sitting there talking to them you could tell that they were older then what they said that they were.

"So Romanov? Are you Russian?" Klaus asked me.

"Born and raised. What about you guys? Where you born in the USA?" I asked him.

"We were born here in Mystic Falls," Elijah said smiling at his siblings.

I gave a quick look to Steve before continuing with our conversation. We sat there and talked for a while longer.

After a couple of hours after the Mikealson's left, I decided that I wanted to go check out the town a little more. We were not too far away from the town I decided that I was going to just run to the town.

"Steve I am going to go for a run. Check out what there is in town. Do you want to go with me?" I asked him.

He looked at me. I had changed into a pair of running shorts and a sports bra. I had put a running jacket over the sports bra. I was still able to wear my widow bites under the jacket.

"I am going to stay here to get the house finished." He said turning around and counting with his task.

I walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Killjoy."

He turned and grabbed me and pulls me into his lap. He brings my face down to his and he attacks my lips in a searing kiss. We might have decided that we did not want to be in a relationship but the sex was still really good. **(Steve is different in this book.) **He breaks the kiss taking a breather.

"I knew that you could not resist," I whispered to him.

He brought me into a softer kiss. "I can never resist you." He said.

I laughed and then got off his lap. "I really am going for a run. I want to check out more of the town and things around us. There are a few forests that look like it would be a good place to run." I told him.

"Be careful," he said taking my hand and squeezing it.

"I always am," I said walking out the back door.

Once I was out the door, I took out my earbuds and took off into the woods. I ran about a mile before I took out my earbuds and caught my breath. When I caught my breath I heard that there was something behind me. I quickly became on high alert. I decided that it was nothing and go back to the house.

I was almost to the house when I was attacked from the side.


	2. Chapter 2- Klaus

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL OR VAMPIRE DAIRIES. I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOT. I am not a professional writer. I will make mistakes. I also do not have a beta, so I am sorry for any of the errors that might happen. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

"Kol, what are you doing? We are trying to stay under the radar and you are attacking, random people." I yelled at him.

"I am just having a little fun." He said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and looking down at the women. I would remember that fiery red hair anywhere. This was our new neighbor Natasha. There was something different about her. I quickly feed her some of my blood and picked her up. "She is off-limits. If you want to have your fun go somewhere other then Mystic Falls." I said walking away.

I decided that it would be best if I take her back to our house for the time being. I did not want Steve to think that we were dangerous. After I compelled her to forget what happened I will send her home and we can forget about what happened. I did not need Captian America to think that there was something wrong with my family. That could be dangerous for both of us.

I set Natasha up in a room and go down to the library. I was trying to come to figure out what Katherine is trying to do. Whatever it is, it can not be good. I think everything was better when she was running away from my family.

"Niklaus I am leaving for a couple of days to go get Marget."I heard Elijah say from the doorway. He walked into the room a little more. "What is our neighbor doing in our house?"

"Kol thought it would be fun to attack her," I said looking up for a second.

"That still does not explain why she is here." He said.

"I feed her some of my blood and when she wakes up I am going to compel her to forget about what happened," I said looking up.

"Let's hope that works or we will have a lot of explaining to do." He told me.

"Damon tried to compel her the other day and it did not work but as an original, I am hoping that ours will be stronger and work," I told him.

"Good luck. I am leaving now and it seems like our guest has woken up." He said turning around.

I listen closely to hear that Natasha's heartbeat was a little faster then what it was when she was sleeping. I stood up and walked up to the room that she was staying in. I open the door to see where she was. When opening it I could not see her. I listened to her heartbeat.

"Natasha?" I called out.

"What am I doing here?" She asked stepping from behind the bed.

"You were attacked on a run and I brought you back here to rest," I said walking up to her carefully. I might be an all and powerful hybrid but I know not to mess with the black widow.

"Why not take me back home?" She asked walking a little closer.

"I did not want to worry Steve," I told her. I decided to be bold and sit on the chair in the room.

"Steve might be worried if I have been gone too long. What time is it?" She asked me.

"You were only asleep for an hour. I don't think he is that worried about you yet." I told her crossing my legs and putting my hands in my lap.

"You are not wrong." She said sitting on the bed across from me. "So are you going to try to compel me to forget that I was attacked by a vampire."

I looked at her in shock. "I don't know what you are talking about." I denied.

"I think you do. Actually I know you do. The look on your face tells me that you know exactly what I am talking about." She said smirking at me.

I should just kill her on the spot, a human knowing about us is dangerous. This town is already full of nut cases. We don't need more. I also was curious about how she knew about us. "How did you find out about us?" I asked her. Curiosity out ruled the worry about her knowing about us. If she did not give me the right answer I will just have to kill her.

"When I was in Russia I meet a vampire who helped me escape. Start a new life." She told me.

"Why would a vampire help you?" I asked leaning forward.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked.

I nodded my head yes.

"When I was in the red room we had a trainer, he was the best. Everyone was curious about how he was so fast, strong and how he healed so fast. He had taken a liking to me and helped me graduate and then escape when I decided that I wanted out." She told me.

"Do you still see this vampire?" I asked her.

She shook her head no. "We lost contact after he helped me escaped." She said.

"What was his name?" I asked. I was curious to see why a vampire might have saved a human. Not many vampires would do that.

"I don't remember." She told me looking out the window.

"You were in love with him?" I asked pulling her out of her memory.

"No. Love is for children. I was grateful for the fact that he saved me." She said looking back at me. "What about you? What is your life story?"

"That will be for another time. You should get back to Steve." I said standing up.

"That is not fair. I told you something deep. You are supposed to tell me something to." She said standing up and walking towards me.

I shake my head. "Not happening," I said opening the door and walking towards the door.

"Why not?" She said following me.

"Because I did not force you to tell me about your personal life. You just did." I said stopping and turning around.

"I will figure it out at some point." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't think you will," I told her.

"I am resourceful." She said leaning again the wall.

I raised my eyebrow and look at her. Man, she was cooky. I wondered if it was just her or was in the Russin in her. Remind me to figure that out.

I was about to say something when the door flew open and Caroline came barging into my house.

"Klaus you have some explaining to do," Caroline said.

"I am going to take my leave. Thank you for saving me." Natasha said walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek. "I will see you around."

"Bye Natasha," I said smiling at her. After she had walked out the door I turned to Caroline. "What can I do for you?"

"Who is that?" She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"That is Natasha. She is my new neighbor." I told her walking towards my study.

"What did you do to her that you had to save her? Is she apart of your plan to hurt us?" She asked following me.

"I saved her from my brother, Kol. He attacked her." I said sitting at my desk. "And I don't have any plans to hurt you or your friends."

"Then what are you going to do with your brother? He is causing a lot of problems." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I am working on a solution," I said to her.

"Well instead of screwing your new girlfriend, do something about your brother." She said walking away.

"She is not my girlfriend," I yelled back at her.

Why would she think that Natasha is my girlfriend? I only have eyes for her.


	3. Chapter 3- Natasha

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM MARVEL OR VAMPIRE DAIRIES. My whole chapter got deleted somehow, and I had to rewrite it, and it was a little harder to write the second time. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

"Steve, what do you think about the neighbors?" I asked, walking down the stairs.

He was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading a file. He looked up for a minute and then went back to what he was reading. "They seem nice. I think that there is something off about them."

"I have to agree with you," I said, grabbing a cup and getting some coffee. I sat at the table and grabbed the pieces of the paper that Steve was not reading. "What are your plans for today?"

"I am going to look for more information on Peggy and then go buy some groceries." He said, flipping the page of the newspaper.

"Make sure to buy fruits and veggies. We need to eat more than beer and meat." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you not trust me? I think I can get grocery's," He said.

"I thought it was the old age that was making you forget things," I said, shrugging my shoulders and taking a sip of my coffee.

"Wow, another joke about me being old." He said, rolling his eyes.

I laughed. "I am going to finish setting up the house and the wonder around the town."

"Sounds like a plan." He said, getting up and walking over to me. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked away.

After finishing my cup of coffee and the food, Steve made me finished setting up the house. I almost wondered why I was even doing this. It is not like we were going to be here long. Hopefully, Steve would get his answers, and we could go home. When I was done setting up the house, I get on my laptop and see if I could find any information on Klaus. About an hour into looking, I gave up and decided to leave the house and get to know more about the town. It was strange that there was nothing about the family, but this town seems very close-knit. Once I got everything around to leave, I got in the car and left. When I got to town, I parked my car outside of the grill and walked around. I wanted to check out the library to see any town records. Maybe they would have something on the Mikealsons. Once I had gotten to the library, I started going through anything that the town had on them. Which was nothing? Come on. There had to be something. I set my head on the table and groan.

"Having trouble finding what you are looking for?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turn around to see the guy who was hitting on me at the bar. "No, I just really wanted to put my head on the table," I said, sitting back up and turning around.

"The name is Damon Salvatore, and maybe I could help you." He said, turning the chair that was right across from me around and sitting in it.

"How are you suppose to help me?" I asked him.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, flashing me a smile.

"I am trying to learn something about the Mikaelsons," I told him.

"I will tell you all I know you if you tell me your name." He said, leaning towards me.

"My name? Is that all you want?" I asked, leaning closer.

"Maybe that is all I want." He said.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff," I said, leaning back.

"Have you meet them before?" He asked me.

"I meet Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah," I told him.

"There are more. Finn, Kol, and Henrik. Their parents and Henrick passed away a little while ago." He told me.

"What else do you know?" I asked him.

"I will tell you more if you go on a date with me." He flirted back.

At this point, I noticed the girl on the other side of the library glaring at Damon and me.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that," I said, pointing at her. I go to walk away, but before I can, I thank him for helping me.

I decided before I go home I should find something to eat. I walked over to the grill and sat down at the bar. I was not super hungry because I had a big breakest. The waiter came and asked me what I wanted. I just told him a BLT and an ice tea.

"Isn't 1 PM a little early to be at a bar?" I heard Klaus say from behind me.

"I could be asking you the same thing," I said, turning around and looking at him.

"When you have lived 1000 years, then why not drink at 1 PM." He said, sitting next to me.

"Are you finally going to tell me about your life?" I asked him. Damon gave me a little bit of information but not a lot. He was just trying to get into my pants.

"Only if you buy me lunch." He said, smirking at me.

"Deal," I said to him.

He sat down and ordered himself some bourbon and a burger.

"So I heard from a little birdy that you were talking to Damon. Did you get the information that you wanted?" He asked me.

"Not really. He just wanted to get into my pants." I said, leaning into him. "But you knew that already."

"You want to know about my family." He said, smirking.

"I like the challenge," I told him.

"So, what did Damon tell you?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Just your sibling's names. He is not the most useful person." I said, taking a bite of my sandwich.

Klaus laughed. "We grew up here in Mystic Falls. I mean, what was going to be Mystic Falls. Mikael was strict. One full moon, my youngest brother and I went out and watched the wolves change. Sadly my brother was killed, but it is what made us into what we are today. Mikael found out that my mom had an affair, and I was not his and lost it. We were on the run from him for a while." He told me.

"What happened to Mikael and your mom?" I asked him.

"I killed Mikael last year, and my mom was killed the night when my mother was forced to suppress my werewolf side." He said, looking at his drink and then taking a sip.

"So who killed your mom?" I asked him. He was hiding something from me.

"Mikael did." He said, looking away from me.

I could tell that he was lying to me. Hey, I am a trained spy. I could tell when someone is lying to me. "So who killed your mother? I can tell that you are lying to me." I told him.

"I did, but if you say anything about it, your head will not be attached to your body." He warned me.

"I won't say anything. I do have one question. Why?" I asked him.

"It was an accident. I was angry." He told me.

"We have all done things that we regret when we are angry," I told him.

"Klaus, I have a bone to pick with you." I heard a female say.

"What can I do for you, Caroline?" He said, turning towards me.

"Let Stephen turn back on his humanity." She demanded.

I am pretty sure Stephen was the guy that was behind her. He did not say much. He just stood behind her.

"Why would I do that, love?" He asked her.

"Because we are not your play toy." She said, rolling her eyes.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked her.

She looked at him for a moment. "You are so frustrating." She said, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Natasha, this is Caroline and Stephen. You meet Stephen's brother Damon today." He said, turning around and looking at me.

I waved to them. "It is nice to meet you guys," I said.

"Nice to meet you also." She said quickly to me before walking up to Klaus. "Fix it, or we are going to have problems."

"Is that a threat?" He asked her.

"Yes, it is," Caroline said, turning around and grabbing Stephens's arm and dragging him out of the restaurant.

"You know I have no idea what this compulsion is or how it works, but why don't you just give this guy back his life," I asked him.

"Then, I would have no power over them." He said, giving me a strange look.

"Too much power is going to go to your head," I said, getting up and throwing enough money on the counter for the order and a tip. "Thank you for the company during lunch."

I did not let him get a sentence before I walked back to my car and went home. I had spent a lot more time than I wanted to in town. It might not have been a lot of information, but I did learn somethings about the Mikaelsons. When I got back home, I pulled my car into the driveway right next to Steve's. I got out of the car and locked the door. After I made sure the vehicle was closed, I walked up to the door and walked in. I set my keys in the bowl that was by the door and walked into the kitchen. Steve was bent over, putting the groceries in the fridge. I could not help myself. I walked up to him and hit him in the butt.

"Really?" Steve said, standing up and walking towards me.

I backed up slowly until my back hit the counter. "I had to. It was there." I said, smirking back at him.

"You are such a child." He whispered into my ear.

"I try," I said, moving my arms around his neck.

"I thought we were going to try to behave." He asked me.

"So if I did this, it would be misbehaving," I said, crashing my lips into his.

"Natasha." He groaned, breaking the kiss.

"I am going to go take a shower," I said, unwrapping my arms and walking away from him.

"You are a tease." He said, following me.

"I never said you could not join me in the shower," I said, walking a little faster. "You have to catch me first."

"Natasha get back here," Steve said, chasing me.

I did not get far before he caught me and turned to slam me into a wall bringing me into a kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist.

"You know you are lucky we both have the serum. I would have a nice bruise from being slammed into a wall." I said, breaking the kiss.

"You talk way too much." He said, leaving small kisses on the side of my neck and walking me towards his bedroom.

"That was rude," I said as I was tossed on the bed.

"Nobody ever said I was nice." He said, walking towards me.

"Everyone says your nice. It is part of your reputation." I said, leaning up on my elbows.

Steve rolled his eyes and crawled up on the bed with me. He decided to lay right next to me. "Do you think that we will find what we are looking for here?" He asked.

I turned to look at him. "I think that we will find a lot more than what we are looking for," I told him quietly.


End file.
